


Of Haircuts and Monkeys

by agentsandcanaries



Series: Leo & his family [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, mama may, papa phil, sensory issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 03:52:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15428430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentsandcanaries/pseuds/agentsandcanaries
Summary: Leo Fitz really doesn’t like haircuts, but with the help and support of his parents, he feels brave enough to face his fear.This fic contains Non-Sexual Age Play





	Of Haircuts and Monkeys

**Author's Note:**

> I read quite a few little fics and there doesn’t seem to be many that heavily feature Leo as a little, so that inspired me to write this one. I hope you enjoy it and please let me know what you think and if you’d maybe like to see more.

“Mama” Leo tugged on Melinda’s jumper, trying to get her attention. She turned to him and smiled, letting him sit next to her on the couch.

“Hi Leo” she greeted the boy and kissed the top of his head which made him giggle. She fluffed his hair up and he shook his head trying to get her to stop.

“No mama!” Leo said, mostly giggly but there was a hint of sadness so Melinda stopped. She gently stroked his hair a couple of times instead and he seemed okay with that, gently leaning into her side.

“Your hair has gotten so long” she commented gently. It was hard to brush too, they had been struggling a lot with that lately, especially since it was curly and Leo was quite sensitive to touch so he often complained that it hurt. However they didn’t want to force a haircut on him.

“Too long?” Leo asked, looking up at May.

“Well, it is very hard to brush isn’t it. And you don’t like me touching it” May commented, the boy would sometimes only want to brush his hair himself but due to his weak grip and issues still with his hand he couldn’t brush through it properly.

“Haircut?” He asked after taking a deep breath, like he didn’t want to bring it for fear of actually having one but knew it was needed.

“Would you be okay with getting it cut?” Melinda asked, curious that he had actually brought it up for once they had thought they would have to very gently approach it and build up the idea over time.

“Daddy can do it” Leo said after a moment “He can buzz it. But gentle”

Melinda was surprised when Leo agreed so quickly, this was a pretty huge development for him.

“When would you let daddy cut your hair? Would you want to do it today, or set a time for a few days from now” Melinda asked, and he looked a little conflicted.

“Is better today? Then done?” Leo questioned “If today, can he take me for monkey ice cream after at the nice place?”

Sometimes as a treat, Phil would take Leo to a small local ice cream parlour as the boy loved ice cream. They had gotten to know the owners who were very nice and also understanding of Leo’s needs if he sometimes acted out or got upset. They had let the boy info dump to them about monkeys one time and came up with a special monkey ice cream whenever he visited, scooping vanilla and chocolate ice cream into the shape of a monkey head which Leo absolutely loved.

“I’m sure he can do that.” Melinda agreed with a smile, letting the boy curl up to her side she sent a text to Phil she hoped he would be free. They wanted to get this done whilst Leo actually agreed to it.

“Are you sure you’d be ok with it, if Daddy buzzes your hair today?” Melinda wanted to check to make sure they wouldn’t accidentally head into meltdown territory if Phil did do it, and also to make sure Leo really was ok with it as they never wanted him to feel forced. Leo nodded and snuggled into May’s side.

“I’m very proud of you Leo, that’s a very grown up thing for you to do. Thank you for being my brave boy” Melinda praise him, wanting him to know she truly was proud of him for this, she knew it was a huge step. She heard her phone buzz and realised it was a text back from Phil saying he was free and could meet them in their room. It had an adjoining bathroom and seemed the best place since they could leave the door open and maybe have some music or sound from the tv flowing in to help.

“Okay then, shall we go back to our room. Daddy is meeting us there” May said and stood up, Leo stood up with her and took her hand. He looked nervous as they approached the room and started hitting his side lightly. May stopped a moment before they reached it and walked in front of him.

“Hey, Leo. It’s okay to be nervous, yeah? This is a big step for you” Melinda said softly, she hoped by acknowledging his feelings towards it that it would help him 

“What if I get too scared and cry? And I can’t do it anymore?” Leo asked her, his voice small and soft as he looked down and picked at his jumper.

“Then we will take a break or if you really can’t and daddy hasn’t started yet then we can do it another time. We can take as much time as you need baby” Melinda told him “You’ll still be my boy no matter what, and I’m always proud of you”

Melinda was a little surprised when Leo launched himself at her for a hug, he wasn’t usually one for physical affection with his sensitivities to touch but would on some occasions initiate a hug. She hugged him back gently, letting him break the embrace once he was ready. She kissed the top of his head before taking his hand again and walking them the rest of the way. She knocked on the door before they stepped in.

“Hi Leo” Phil greeted him, and the boy gave a shy smile back. Phil smiled at him before turning his attention briefly to Melinda as the boy went to sit on the bed a moment and hug his favourite toy monkey.

“I’ve set up in the bathroom, got his Curious George dvd queued up on the tv so he should be able to see or at least hear it from the bathroom” Phil said, and Melinda was glad they had been on the same wavelength with that to hopefully make this go as smoothly as possible. Phil walked over to where Leo was sat, the boy was gently rocking himself so he waited a moment for him to calm down.

“We in the bathroom?” Leo asked and Phil nodded

“Yeah, we’re gonna have you sit on a chair in the bathroom ok bud?” Phil asked “Do you think your monkey can stay on the bed? I’m gonna put Curious George on the tv for you and you should be able to see it from the bathroom”

Leo seemed a little scared at the idea of leaving his monkey but he agreed warily, looking to the bathroom the first thing he did after sitting in the chair was make sure he definitely could see the tv. They shifted it over slightly so he could see the full screen but it was still in the bathroom so that they wouldn’t make a mess of the floor.

“There, all settled?” Melinda asked and he nodded. Phil got a hairdressing cape to put over him but Leo panicked and didn’t like it, trying to push it away.

“Leo, you need to wear this just whilst I cut your hair, okay? It’s just so that your jumper won’t get dirty” Phil explained softly, looking to Melinda for help. She stood by him and he tapped her shoulder three times in a small pattern, it was their code for him needing a break.

“Okay, two minutes break?” She asked him and he nodded, standing up again as his teeth worried at the edge of his sleeve. Phil found one of his chew toys that was lying around and Melinda handed it to the boy. They decided to gradually reintroduce the cape to him, hoping it would be ok as he had come so far.

“Hey bud, would you like to feel this material? It’s just shiny and smooth, kinda like a plastic bag” Phil said, laying the cape out in his hands so that Leo could stroke a hand over it. He nodded at the comment.

“Feels like a bin bag” he said, curious about the texture “Don’t like it on my neck”

“We could see if it will adjust so it isn’t so tight around your neck. It just means that we can save your jumper from getting dirty, I know you like that one”

Leo sighed, it was one of his favorite jumpers. He nodded after a moment and sat back down, putting the chew toy back in his mouth. Phil adjusted the neck hole on the cape and when placing it on Leo he and Melinda worked out how to make it so that it wasn’t too close to the boys neck. 

“That okay?” Phil asked and Leo nodded. Melinda moved to set the dvd going and check the sound whilst Phil got the hair clippers. 

“Okay, just to double check before we start. I’m going to use these and buzz your hair down to about the length you’ve had it before yeah?” Phil checked with him and the boy nodded

“Don’t make me bald like you daddy” Leo said, a cheeky smile on his face as Phil pretend to be shocked by that before ticking the boy which made him giggle.

“Hey, don’t be such a cheeky monkey you” Phil teased him and Leo giggled again, Phil rested the clippers on the side before ticking Leo’s belly to hear him laugh even more, he loved hearing that sound. Melinda walked back over and rolled her eyes playfully at them both.

“Boys, settle down” she said, though couldn’t stop a small smirk appearing on her face at their antics. Phil picked the clippers up again and went to stand behind Leo. The boy handed his chew to Melinda and watched the tv intently as the DVD started on the first episode.

"Turning the clippers on now" Phil warned him before doing so, Leo jumped a tiny bit but calmed back down again fairly quickly. Phil waited for the signal from Melinda that he was okay before starting, moving the clippers across the boys head. Melinda kept her hand on Leo's shoulder, gently rubbing it in a pattern with her thumb to soothe him. For the most part the boy seemed calm and was able to stay still as Phil shaved his head down to the agreed length. It was only a little more tricky when he needed to neaten up since Leo didn't like the clippers so close to his ear but he managed to stay still and Melinda praised him when they were finished.

"Right, all done" Phil announced a little later after he'd turned the clippers off and quickly swept up the hair, it had also just reached the end of the episode too. He went to lift the cape from Leo and clean it off. The boy stood up and looked in the mirror.

"You look handsome" Melinda told him and he smiled proudly

"I'm proud of you, you did so well there" she told him and he looked over to Phil expectantly.

"Ah I know that look. Did mommy promised you ice cream?" He teased and Leo nodded, his face fell a little as he wondered if daddy would actually take him.

"Well, how can I not take such a good brave boy for some monkey ice cream huh?" Phil said, putting his arm around Leo who turned it into a one armed hug. Melinda ruffled his newly shortened hair and he giggled.

"Have fun boys, I have some extra work to do but I'll see you when you get back" Melinda told him and he nodded, smiling back at her as he took Phil's hand, excited to go out for ice cream and tell his friends there about being super brave and getting his hair cut.


End file.
